Holding Back The Tears
by TheSkyIsRainingBlood
Summary: After Jimmy recieves a message from an alien race claiming to destroy the Earth, Jimmy is forced to turn to the only person of his superior intellect for help, Cindy. Meanwhile the two must deal with their everyday life drama. Lots of JC Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Cindy**

"CINDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jimmy burst into the girls' bathroom, shouting at me as I pushed the cold needle into my arm. I jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped the container watching the glass shatter across the floor. _What have I done? I can't believe I just dropped it! I'll never be able to hide the marks now! _Thoughts raced through my mind as I stared at the puddle of now useless medicine spread across the tile. I dropped to the ground in tears just staring at it, screaming angrily.

"What is going on?" Jimmy questioned. You could hear the fear in his voice and see it in his eyes. Jimmy was worried. Worried about me. Never in my life have I ever seen Jimmy so scared. I didn't care though. My savior was now destroyed and lying in a puddle on the floor!

"Just go away!" I cried, cupping my hands around my face as tears rolled down my cheeks, "You won't understand!"

"Won't understand what?" He shouted, now angrily, "Won't understand the reason you're shooting drugs into your arm?"

"It's not drugs!" I fired back.

"Then what is it?" I didn't respond. I continued to sob uncontrollably. I couldn't let him see my face. In fact I couldn't let him see any part of me. The marks were everywhere, I couldn't let him know. He started to walk towards me but I shot up and ran towards the door as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. Jimmy grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that I was facing him and with my other hand I covered my eyes.

"Don't look at me!" I begged, "Just please let me go." He didn't listen, he grabbed my other wrist trying to pull it away from my face but I just swung my hair over it instead. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his face getting red with anger.

"No! I won't let you go Cindy! Not until you tell me what's going on!" He yelled, desperately trying to see my face.

"You won't understand!"

"Try me!" I struggled to try and break free of his grasp but he was too strong. Unfortunately I jerked my body a little too hard causing my hair to toss backwards exposing my face. I tried to flip it back but it was too late. He'd seen it. I knew he had, I could see it in his face, a mixture of fear, confusion and sympathy. There was nothing I could do now. The only thing that could save me was to lie my ass off and hope he would believe me. He tried to say something but the words were caught in his throat. I quickly came up with an explanation before he had a chance to ask about the bruises on my eye.

"I swung my arm back too fast and hit myself in the eye," I said as smoothly as I could. He knew I was lying, I could feel it. His expression immediately went from afraid to angry just as mine did the exact opposite.

"How can you expect me to believe you?" he stared hard into my eyes, "That wasn't there before!"

"It just happened a minute ago," I tried to explain.

"Bullshit! Bruises take longer than a few minutes to appear and besides, why would you automatically point that out like you knew that's what I was looking at?" He's good. I opened my mouth to try and come up with an explanation but I couldn't. It was no use. My eyes started filling up with tears but I tried holding them back. I turned around so he couldn't see them fall from my face but he grabbed my shoulders and gently pulled me back. I stared into his deep blue eyes and I couldn't help but cry. "Cindy…what's going on?" He looked hurt as the words spilled from his mouth.

"Jimmy I… forget it, you won't understand" He jerked me and pulled my body next to his. I couldn't deal with it, being that close to him. I was already upset and feeling his body next to mine and smelling his cologne that he always wears just made me feel even more emotional. I tried backing away from him but he refused to let me go. He just stared into my eyes like a parent does when their kid gets into trouble.

"Out of all the people that I know, you were the one that I could trust with anything," He gritted through his teeth trying to hold back his own emotions, "I always thought you felt the same about me… but apparently I was wrong."

"Jimmy I do trust you I just-

"Then tell me what's going on!" He raised his voice. I just stared at him with my eyes full of tears. I couldn't handle all this drama it was more than I'm used to dealing with which is a lot. His eyes slowly softened and he lifted his hand up and pushed my hair back, placing his palm on my face. I closed my eyes, blinking away the tears, and slowly looked up into his. They were so deep and full of emotion. He spoke softly, "Please Cindy…I care about you, a lot more than you think, and I can't stand seeing you this way... I promise I won't let anyone know about any of this, trust me."

It wasn't what he said or even how he said it that made me crack. It was what I saw in his eye's, a trust I knew couldn't be broken and a love that I hadn't felt in years. But I knew that if I told him things were going to change. And for the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of that.

I was just about to tell him the truth when his eyes suddenly widened with fear. He placed his hand on my arm. _Oh no!_ I thought, _the marks are reappearing!_

Wait a minute, I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning…

Monday: March 26, 1 week earlier

It was exactly one week before spring break and I couldn't be more depressed. While all of my friends got to go hang out and have fun I was going to be stuck in the house doing nothing but cleaning and fixing appliances for an ungrateful father who's too lazy to do it himself. I hated that man more than I hated Hell. He was no longer the same caring, warm-hearted, loving father that he used to be. Ever since I was 12 and my mom walked out on us he's changed dramatically, I don't even know him anymore. It's the damn alcohol that did it. He was so insanely depressed because of my mom that he turned to alcohol as his only cure. What used to be the idol dad was now leading one of the top child abuse cases. That's right, he hits me. Not little punches or slaps across the face I mean really hit's me. He's obsessed with causing me to bleed. He says that he won't stop until he see's some blood and that's exactly what he gets, blood, and a lot of it. For a while I pretended that I was on a football team and that I would get hurt at every practice so no one would question my marks and to my surprise everyone bought it. After months and months of excruciating beatings I finally developed a medicine that would hide the marks. You inject it into your bloodstream and any bruises, cuts or even zits that you had would disappear temporarily. I've tried to develop a medicine that would eliminate the marks permanently but haven't had any luck so far. But for now I inject it into my arm three times everyday (before I go to school, when I get home from school, before I go to bed) and no one has ever known and I thought no one ever would.

**Jimmy**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Damn alarm clock! It's too early," I slammed my fist on the snooze button and tried to fall back asleep. Lately my alarm had been going off an hour earlier than it was supposed to and I would always try to fall back asleep but it was no use. I'd just end up laying there for the next hour staring at the ceiling until it was time to get ready for school. Today was no different. My eyes were shut but my brain was fully awake and refused to let me sleep. Thoughts just kept running through my mind like a videotape that would rewind and replay itself over and over again. Thoughts about school, about my inventions, about my parents and especially about Cindy. I don't know why but I couldn't get her out of my mind. Sure me and her were friends now, well ok more like acquaintances, but we weren't all that close so why was the image of her face constantly in my brain? She had definitely grown from a cute little girl to a ridiculously hot woman. She had amazing curves especially on her upper body if you know what I mean, and she finally let her down which was definitely a plus for her image and she always wore this sexy white halter-top that was low cut and tight enough to show off her curves without making it look like she couldn't breathe. Then she wore her skintight low-rider blue jeans, which is one of the reasons I usually hold a book in front of me when I'm walking. Everything about her was beautiful.

Damn I always do that! I start thinking about one thing and it'll remind me of Cindy and then all I can do is think about Cindy. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything she's just…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Once again I slammed my fist on my alarm clock shutting it up for good this time. _Has it really been an hour? _I thought, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I just spent an entire hour thinking about her. That has to be a record.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I was too tired to take a shower.

"VOX! Eliminate odor," I ordered my computer. A glass frame dropped around me and filled with deodorizing gases.

"Odor eliminated," VOX confirmed, and the frame lifted back up into the ceiling. That's the one good thing about robots is they allow you to be as lazy as you want.

After I was finished in the bathroom I got dressed and fixed my hair. Don't worry it's not in the shape of an acorn anymore. I gel it down and let it cover the right side of my face. A lot of my friends think I'm Emo because of it but I don't give a shit. Sheen and Carl are my only true friends, in fact Sheen is more of a true friend than Carl is. He may be the stupidest person in this universe but he never sells out a friend. Carl's sold me out plenty of times but I can't always blame him. He doesn't have a lot of self-confidence and is usually threatened for information. Sheen's not afraid of threats, even though usually he ends up risking his life, he never betrays me. Lately though since him and Libby finally became boyfriend and girlfriend, AFTER 7 YEARS OF ARGUING ABOUT IT, he's been ditching me a lot for her which I can understand to a certain extent but now it's just getting annoying. Anyways, they are my only real friends and I could care less about anyone else.

After I put my Chucks on I grabbed my stuff and ran downstairs to get some food. Unfortunately my parents had spent the whole morning fighting with each other and my mom forgot to make breakfast so I just grabbed an energy drink and split. Ever since I was 13 and almost got the entire Earth destroyed my mom has been a nervous wreck. Yeah I know I've almost destroyed the world before but it was different because this time the aliens set everything on fire and I had to make it rain all over the entire world before anyone was severely harmed which caused floods in a lot of areas. No one that I know of was killed but a lot of them experienced 2nd and 3rd degree burns. So my mom has been driving me and my dad insane ever since then with her constant questioning and having to know everything I'm doing and everywhere I'm going and everyone I'm going with. My dad is the biggest daredevil, I guess you could say, that I've ever known so when my mom gets into her over protective mode it drives him crazy. So now they fight all the time and it's all my fault. I've even heard them talk about divorce before and I've punched so many holes in my walls and broken so much stuff because of how bad I feel. If it weren't for me they'd still be happy. Everything is always my fault, sometimes I think the world would be better off if I was just dead.

I waited outside for the bus even though it wasn't supposed to come for another 20 minutes. Across the street I could see Cindy walking out of her house. She was limping. I wonder what happened? She went to the edge of the street and lied down using her backpack as a pillow and her gray hoodie as a blanket. She was so beautiful even when she slept. _Stop thinking about her Jimmy, you don't like her remember!_ I had to get her out of my mind. I was concerned though so I got up and started walking towards her. _Oh yeah great way to get her out of your mind._

She opened her eyes and noticed me walking over and she shot straight up and started fixing her hair.

"You don't have to get all pretty for me," I joked. She just glared at me angrily so I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand people who took everything seriously. Then I reached out my hand to help her up, "You need some help?"

She continued to stare at me with her angry green eyes. Then she let out a sight and grabbed my hand.

"What do you want Neutron? You never come over to see me in the morning," She spat like a venomous snake. I don't get it, how can someone that beautiful be so evil.

"It was weird I thought I saw Lucifer standing in your yard then when I got closer it turned out to be you. Sorry I don't know how I could've mistaken that. Lucifer's a lot nicer." She gave me the evilest look I've ever seen. Then she laughed with an evil grin and narrowed her eyebrows. "What?" I asked confused.

"Turn around," She said pointing towards my house. I was so stunned by embarrassment I lost my breath. My mom had thrown my dad out with nothing but his underwear on and he was shouting and banging on the door. I turned around as fast as I could and shut my eyes trying to get the image out of my head. Cindy just continued laughing. I laughed mockingly.

"Yeah that's so funny Vortex. I bet you wouldn't be laughing if your dad was out here doing the same thing." Cindy shut up and stared at me wide-eyed, and I could see flames of anger in her eyes. That's when I started to get a little frightened. I was about to say something but the bus showed up. "Why are you so mad all I said was…"

She completely ignored me and walked passed me making sure to shove me with her shoulder as she did. I rolled my eyes and turned around and started walking towards the bus. "Starting off yet another day with Cindy bitching at me. Gee how surprising."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cindy**

Jimmy pissed me off so bad this morning! I don't even know why, I mean all he did was say something about my dad and it really wasn't even that big a deal but for some reason it majorly pissed me off. I don't like it when anyone mentions my dad no matter what they're talking about. I told you I hate him, I wish he were dead. I can't even hear the word dad without getting pissed off, that's how much I hate him!

I met up with Libby on the bus who was listening to her CD player. She had just gotten the new Chris Brown CD so it was no surprise that her headphones would be glued to her head the entire day. I sat down next to her and she smiled.

"Hey girl," She said in her sugary sweet perky voice. It irritated me so bad. How can she be so awake and perky in the morning while I'm trying my hardest just to stay half awake?

"Hey," I replied in a dull tone. She just laughed as I started to nod off.

"Wake up!" She giggled while pushing my shoulder.

"I am awake," she stared at me unconvinced, "I'm just resting my eyes." And I laid my head on the seat and dozed off while she continued to listen to her music and stare out the window. By the time I woke up we were already at school. As weird as it sounds, I love school. It's the only place where I don't have to worry about "him" being there and I can just hang out with my friends.

Me, Libby, Sheen, Carl and Jimmy all hung out by the steps before the bell rang. Libby and Sheen were all over each other and it was a little disturbing, and Carl was sitting on the ground finishing up his homework so the only person I had left to talk to was Neutron. I stared at him and he smiled weakly. I guess he thought I was still pissed off at him which I was a little but not really. Me and Jimmy have gotten along a lot better since 5th grade. We still didn't see eye to eye on everything but we were a lot better than we used to be. I couldn't help but stare at his amazingly sexy body. He had grown a lot in the past 7 years. He used to be the shortest kid in class and now he's almost a foot taller than me. And his hair was beautiful, I just wanted to run my hands through it. He had been working out a lot for the past few years and has a rock hard body and a lot of muscle which is so sexy. And his face was beautiful, he had the deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen and his cheeks and jaw were chiseled. Plus he had a lot better fashion sense. He wore a white beater that showed off his 6 pack and he wore a black button up shirt, opened, over it. Then he wore his black trip jeans with the chains on it and his black Chucks. Everyone thought he was Emo but they didn't know him like I did. Besides I thought his look was extremely hot. Oh and did I mention his cologne? I swear he must have invented that just to attract girls because it is the best scent in the world and it always makes me want to be close to him.

"Having fun?" Jimmy asked. He noticed me staring at him, great. That's just what I need, him thinking I like him.

"Sorry I just kind of gazed off," I replied making it seem like I wasn't staring at him.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked moving a little closer to me.

"Yeah," I lied, "Why?"

"You just seem like something's wrong." _Of course something's wrong, something's always wrong! _I thought.

"No nothing's wrong, I'm just tired is all." He stared at me in disbelief. Jimmy always knew when I was lying, I could just tell. Usually he would say something but this is just one of those times where he knows that it's none of his business. We just stared into each other's eyes and he smiled. I wanted to tell him so bad, I really did but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't so I just had to keep it to myself. Libby doesn't even know about it so why would I tell Jimmy something that I can't tell her? Then Jimmy finally broke the silence.

"Hey um… I was thinking," He was silent for a second, "Would you wanna-" The bell rang and cut him off and everyone started rushing into the school. "Nevermind," He started to walk into the school but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"No, what were you gonna say?" I asked eagerly. It wasn't often me and Jimmy actually had time to talk to each other so I really wanted to know what he was gonna ask. He waited until almost everyone had gone into the school before he answered me. I guess he didn't want to have to raise his voice over the screaming teenagers.

"Would you wanna maybe, I don't know, go to the Candy Bar after school?" He asked nervously. I was a little surprised, we haven't gone anywhere together in so long. I was about to say yes but then I rethought about it. _What if this is a trick? He never asks you to go anywhere. _I couldn't help but be skeptical.

"What would be the occasion?" I asked curiously. He just laughed.

"What I can't ask a friend to hang out with me?"

"Jimmy when's the last time you ever asked me to go anywhere with you?" I questioned. He looked kind of guilty by what I said. I think I made him feel bad. Awww, it was so cute but so depressing at the same time. What the hell I guess I'll go, I mean Jimmy's not an immature little punk-ass brat anymore so I don't think he would be trying to trick me.

"Well if you don't want to go you don't-"

"I'd love to go," I cut him off. He smiled happily at my answer.

"Really?" He asked as if he thought I was lying.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything together in a while so what the hell," I gave him a kiss on the cheek which believe me took all my strength to reach up that high, and I started walking to class. "See you later Jimmy." I waved goodbye and continued walking but before I made it to class I turned around only to see Jimmy jump and scream "YES" as loud as he could. "You coming to class?" I asked giggling. He jumped in shock and turned around. His face was pink in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm coming," His voice cracked, and I waited for him to catch up to me. He put his arm around my waist and I put mine around his.

"You're such a weirdo," I giggled.

"Yes but I'm a sexy weirdo," He joked and ran his fingers through his perfect hair. I just laughed and took my hand and shook his hair around messing it up. "Hey!" He said cautiously as he smoothed his hair back down. "Don't touch the hair."

"Yeah you're so sexy now," I laughed and he stuck his tongue out at me as I did the same back to him. Then we just laughed and he kissed me on the forehead as we walked to class arm in arm.

**Jimmy**

Today was a long day. We had 4 tests, which weren't really that hard, then once we got to geography it was torcher. Our teacher Ms. Freeman forced us to watch a video on the wonders of landscapes. To any other kid it might be slightly interesting but to someone who's traveled around the world and into the universe and under the ocean and just about everywhere else you can imagine the last thing that would interest me is the wonders of landscapes. But at least I got an extra hour of sleep in that class and I was looking forward to going to the Candy bar after school. I had to ask Cindy something really important and I hope she says yes.

2:30pm at the Candy Bar

Cindy and I walked to the Candy Bar together and she told me about her day and I told her about mine and then we got into an argument about who's day was better because Cindy has to have everything better than mine. We may not be enemies anymore but our constant competitions will never die. By the time we had gotten to the Candy Bar our fight was over and we sat down in a booth near the jukebox, which was playing "Dance, Dance."

"I love this song," Cindy said happily as she sang along to it. She wasn't embarrassed by anything even the fact that she had a terrible singing voice. Ok it wasn't terrible but she definitely was no Christina Aguilera or anything.

"Yeah this song's pretty cool," I agreed. I just stared at her for a minute. She was so beautiful I couldn't help but get hypnotized by her looks. I guess I stared at her too long cause she gave me this really weird look like I was freaking her out.

"Uh, you ok Neutron?" She asked shyfully. _Oh shit! _I thought and I shook my head knocking myself out of her trance.

"Sorry, I just uh… You want a drink?" I tried changing the subject. She just laughed and smiled.

"No thanks I'm fine," She replied. I was thirsty though so I ordered a Dr. Pepper. As I waited for my drink I tried to ask her what I wanted to ask her but the words wouldn't come out. I don't know why I was so nervous, I just was. She looked at me, studying my face. I think she knew I had asked her for a reason, I'm really not the kind of person to ask someone to go somewhere just to hang out unless it's like Carl or Sheen.

"Jimmy," She looked down at the table, "What's the real reason you wanted me to come here?" She looked back up at me with a hurt expression on her face. I guess she knew. I felt bad though, I mean it's not that I didn't want to hang out with her it's just that I really needed her help and… Never again in my life will you ever hear me say that. I took a deep breath and I looked straight into her limpid green eyes. They were beautiful just like every other part of her body.

"Well… I guess you know I didn't just ask you hear to hang out." I gulped loudly hoping she wouldn't take that the wrong way because usually anything I say, she takes the wrong way. Surprisingly she didn't this time.

"Yeah well it wasn't that hard to figure that out," She replied viciously, "You never ask me to hang out with you, EVER, so why would today be any different?" That one hurt, she really did want to hang out with me. I'm such an idiot, I felt so bad. "I'm not stupid Jimmy." She finished.

"Cindy it's not that I don't want to hang out with you…" She looked at me unconvinced, "It's just that I have something really important to ask you."

She looked kind of shocked by what I said.

"Really? Like what?" She asked as though I was about to give her secret codes to break into a bank account. God did I really ignore her that much? I thought I paid at least enough attention to her so that we weren't total strangers but apparently to her I hardly gave her any attention at all. I guess I need to pay more attention to her… Nah, she'll be fine.

"Well…Ok, last week I had gotten a message in my email from…" I didn't want to say the name because I knew she would be afraid if I did.

"From who?" She asked eagerly.

"…The Yolkians." Cindy's face went from interested to frightened in a matter of seconds. Her skin turned pale and her eyes were extremely wide.

"Th-th-the Yolkians?" She choked as she tried to hide the fear in her voice. Ever since that day when we were 13 everyone has been scared to death of the Yolkians. Even I'm a little afraid of them but I can't be too scared. I'm this world's only hope to destroy them. I continued with my request.

"Look I know that after what happened you probably want nothing to do with the Yolkians-"

"Damn right I don't!" She cut me off, "Those fuckers almost killed everyone on the planet!" She shrieked. She was shaking and fidgeting like she had just swallowed an entire bottle of caffeine pills.

"Calm down Cindy," I tried to lower her stress level considering she has extremely high blood pressure. "It's ok just listen to me." She put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath with her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down.

"Well I know that whatever you're about to say isn't gonna be good so I'm just gonna leave now." She got up and started walking as fast as she could towards the door, which made me angry. I got up and grabbed her by her shoulder and spun her around, then I grabbed both her arms so she couldn't move. "Let me go Neutron!" She growled like a mad dog. Cindy looked like she was about to chop my head off but I didn't care. I just stared at her with two of the angriest eyes I could form and I saw her expression suddenly go from insanely mad to extremely afraid. I had learned how to control Cindy with a simple look. For some reason if anyone gave her an angry look she became afraid like they were gonna hit her or something. I don't know what it is that does it but it works so I use it even if I'm not really angry.

"Look Cindy I need your help and you're not going anywhere until you at least hear me out!" I said slightly shaking her. I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Ok," She replied softly. I felt kind of bad for freaking her out but I wasn't gonna just let her walk out like that.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad I just…" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her tight, rubbing her back. It took her a minute but she slowly put her arms around me too and held onto me. She was so warm and she smelled great. I didn't want to let go of her no matter what. And her hair was so soft as I ran my fingers through it. I gave her another kiss on the top of her head and we sat back down in the booth. It was so weird. We could act like we were about ready to kill each other one minute and then be like best friends the next. Our relationship was very strange.

"Ok so what do you need my…" Cindy stopped like she had suddenly realized something, "Did you say you needed _my _help?" She asked pointing a finger to herself.

"Yeah I know big shock whatever," I said trying to get back on topic. She just laughed. "Look, the Yolkians are planning on attacking the Earth again." Her look went from devilish to fearful. "I don't know when and I don't know how. That's why I need your help." Everytime I said that she would start smiling. God it's like if try to be nice to her at all it's like the apocalypse or something.

"Why do you need my help? What about Sheen and Carl can't they help you?" She suggested.

"I can't ask them because they're…well they're…total and complete idiots." Cindy just laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Look you're the only person I know who has the intelligence to take on an alien race with me."

"Jimmy, we're only two people. We can't take on an entire-"

"Yes we can," I interrupted, "But we're gonna have to work together." She thought about it for a minute before she spoke back and I don't blame her. This was gonna be very scary, for the both of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cindy **

"Jimmy I…" I didn't want to disappoint him but this was just something I couldn't deal with right now. Besides, I don't want to mess with the Yolkians I mean they almost killed everyone on the entire planet. When we first started our war with them they didn't seem that harmful but we were completely wrong. They had more intelligence than we ever could've imagined. They were just taking it easy on us at first but now they'll show no mercy. If they attack again I guarantee we're doomed.

"Cindy please," Jimmy interrupted, "I never ask you for anything."

"Yeah but Jimmy it's not like you're asking me if you can borrow some money or something, I mean this could be really dangerous."

"I know that Cindy but I can't beat them alone," Jimmy replied. I was so confused. Jimmy had never needed help before with any of his missions and if he did he could easily ask Sheen and Carl and the problem would be solved. So why was this time so different? Jimmy was silent for a moment so I spoke.

"What are you saying Jimmy?" I wanted to know why it was so important that I help him and not Sheen or Carl. He stared at the table in silence. I was just about to say something but he beat me to it.

"Cindy…They…The Yolkians…They said that they were gonna destroy you before they destroyed anyone else." I froze! I could feel a cold chill run down my spine! Why would they want to destroy me? What have I done to them to make me their main target? So many things were running through my mind and I couldn't think straight! I was so scared! I looked at Jimmy and his face was filled with fear and sadness. It looked like he was about to cry and I knew I was about ready to shed some tears. "Cindy I want you to help me because I know that if you're with me they can't hurt you."

"Why do they want to kill me?" I questioned, my voice was really shaky. I felt my heart start to beat faster as I awaited his response. He just sat their, silent.

"Jimmy!" I shrieked. I wanted to know why and I wanted to know now!

"I don't know Cindy," He uttered quickly. I could hear his voice crack like he was trying to hold back his tears. Jimmy never cried, even if he was on the edge of a breakdown he would never cry. I could sense that he knew the reason. "Cindy please…I'm begging you. Help me destroy the Yolkians." I couldn't believe it. Jimmy was acting as though he would die if I didn't help him. I guess… I guess I should help him. He can protect me I know he can and I'm not going to take any chances at being killed.

"Jimmy I'll help you but you have to promise me one thing." His eyes lit up with joy as the words spilled from my mouth.

"Anything you name it," He replied eagerly.

"You have to promise me that no matter what happens…you won't let them kill you." He looked shocked by my words.

"Cindy I can't promise-"

"Promise me Jimmy!" I demanded.

"Ok I promise!" He said as though I was about to kill him. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I was so scared of what was going to happen. So many questions were running through my mind. When are they gonna attack? Where are they gonna attack? Why do they wanna kill me first? I had just remembered that.

"Jimmy, why do the Yolkians want to kill me first?" I spoke in a firm tone so he would know that I wasn't accepting anything other than the truth. He just stared at me with the weirdest expression on his face like he was scared and embarrassed at the same time.

"I already said I don't know Cindy."

"Bullshit!" I shot back. His face went from whatever expression that was to angry in a millisecond. He didn't like it when I raised my voice to him. I swear he acts like I'm his daughter or something. Except he would probably treat me 100 times better than my own father does. "You know why and you're not telling me!" He shot up out of his seat and slammed his hands against the table, staring straight into my eyes with flames of anger in his. I hate it when he gets angry, which is actually quite frequently. Jimmy has anger problems. Why? I don't know but he always gets mad about the stupidest stuff and this is one of them considering he has no right to be mad at me. I want to know the truth and he's not telling me!

"Look if you know what's good for you you'll just forget I even said that! I've already put you in enough danger by telling you their plan and I'll be putting you at an even higher risk if I tell you why so just don't worry about it!" He barked like a mad dog. _Don't worry about it? THEIR TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME!_

"THEY ARE THREATENING TO KILL ME SPECIFICALLY AND YOU'RE TELLING ME NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT?" I yelled as loud as I could. The room suddenly became silent. _Oh no! _I thought as the awkward stares of the citizens all fell upon me. Thankfully Jimmy came up with a lie quick enough so they wouldn't actually think he was lying.

"It's ok she was just practicing for an audition," He said as smoothly as possible, "Continue with whatever you were doing." Everyone just sat there for a second and then just shrugged it off and continued with their meals. Jimmy just gave me an evil look and dragged me outside. "Ouch! You're hurting my arm!"

"What are you thinking Cindy? You can't do that ok, the more people that find out about it the more danger they're in," Jimmy glared at me with his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes locked on mine.

"Well the Yolkians already threatened to destroy the world so it's not like they can get in anymore danger." I shot back

"Well as long as I still have a chance to stop them I want to keep them away from the Earth as long as possible and telling people their plan isn't exactly gonna help with that!"

"Whatever fine! Just tell me what I need to do to stop these stupid aliens."

"Cindy it's not that simple," he started, "We have to build two magnetic poles that will sit right outside of Earth's atmosphere. One North of the Earth and one South. Once that's done we have to turn them on which will take about 1 day for each one to completely charge. When they're charged they'll form a force field around the entire planet which will block out any lifeforms that are not from Earth."

"Well it seems like you've pretty much got it all figured out so what do you need my help for?" He just rolled his eyes.

"God can't you just help me with this? Why do you have to have an explanation for everything?" He complained. I was getting really annoyed.

"Because Jimmy, unlike you who's probably known about this for a while-

"3 days," he cut me off.

"Whatever, you've had time to think everything through and I'm just now finding out about all of this so excuse me for being a little skeptical." I know I was probably overreacting especially considering he was trying to save my life but I'm not the kind of person to just do anything at anytime without any reason.

He just stared at me like I was getting on his last nerve. I didn't care though because I'm sure that he was getting on my nerves 10x's worse than I was getting on his.

"Look it takes a while just to build one of the poles. I figure if I have you build one while I build the other we'll have it done in no time." Finally he gives me a reason. Well I guess that makes sense so at least now I know why I'm helping him even if I don't want to.

"Ok, well when are we gonna start building these things?" I asked curiously. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Right now." BOOM! All of a sudden his jets in his backpack went full speed and we were flying over the city to his lab, which scared the shit out of me.

"YOU KNOW WE COULD HAVE WALKED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so he could hear me. He just laughed.

"THAT'S NO FUN! YOU'D LIKE THAT!" I just gave him a dirty look and he jerked the jetpack to the left as hard as he could just to make me jump. Asshole!

"VERY FUNNY NEUTRON!"

**Jimmy**

I brought Cindy over to my lab so we could work on the magnetic poles. At first I though it was going to be miserable because everyone knows how Cindy gets when she's put in a situation she doesn't like. But it was actually… fun. We were laughing and joking as we built the machines and she would tell me things about her and Libby that made me see a totally different side of her, a more fun and careless side instead of the usual stressed out, uptight, has a pole shoved up her ass Cindy. And the most shocking part was that we didn't fight at all! Not once! I even questioned myself on whether I was awake or not because it was so unreal. It was so strange seeing her act like a normal person because I know better than anybody that Cindy is not a normal person. And even though it was totally surreal, I liked it. I liked seeing her laugh and seeing her loosen up and not be so worried about everything. I guess you can say I actually liked hanging out with her. _No Jimmy don't think like that! You don't like her YOU DON'T LIKE HER!_ I have to stop doing this! What is wrong with me? We're not supposed to have fun together we're supposed to work together, as partners not as friends. Ugh, but she's so beautiful and her smile is amazing and her voice is the sweetest voice I've ever heard… when she's not screaming at me, but still. As much as I hate to admit and no matter how much I try to deny it I have to face the truth. I have a crush on Cindy.

"Oh my God Jimmy never think like that again!" I said to myself gripping my hair with my hands. How can I have a crush on my rival? Damn, these stupid hormones! If she wasn't so beautiful and funny and smart and sweet and- _Oh God just stop! _I thought and that would probably be the best thing to do is just stop thinking about her. But how can I not think about her? She's the only thing that I can think about, if I'm not thinking about her then I have nothing to think about. Ugh, I need something to get her out of my head!

"AAAAAH!" I could hear someone screaming as they went down the entrance tube followed by a loud crash! Sheen and Carl came tumbling down into my lab. How ironic. They both got up slowly and started rubbing their heads.

"Jimmy I think it's time you get a new entrance," Sheen smirked, "Something like I don't know maybe a DOOR!" He shouted in my face and I just shoved him away.

"Ouch my scapula," Carl complained. I swear if he doesn't stop complaining about his damn scapula I'm gonna rip it out myself! They both came over and observed me like I was a lab rat as I worked on my machine.

"Uh, you guys need something?" I asked confused. They just looked at me like they were trying to figure something out. What if they know? Shit, they can't know! I started to get nervous until Sheen finally spoke.

"Jimmy, why did you carve a picture of Cindy into your machine?" Sheen asked.

"Huh?" What was he talking about? Then he pointed down at the machine. Oh my God, I really did carve a picture of her on it and I didn't even know it! I'm driving myself insane with all of this I need to get her out of my head.

"Jimmy? Hello, anybody home?" Carl snapped his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Uh, sorry I just gazed off."

"So what's with the picture Jim?" Sheen asked with a mouthful of potato chips. Why can't they ever bring their own food? Why do they always have to steal mine?

"It's funny, I don't even remember drawing it," I replied which was actually the truth. They just stared at me like I was crazy, which they might be on to something. I gulped hoping that they didn't think I lied to them. I didn't want them thinking I liked Cindy. I'd never live it down. All my life Cindy and I have been mortal enemies and if they thought I liked her it wouldn't be natural to them and they'd freak out. After staring at me for what seemed like forever they finally spoke.

"You were probably just sleepwalking and put it on there," Carl suggested. Sometimes I worry about him.

"I remember this one time I was sleepwalking and I woke up the next morning in the front yard with nothing but my underwear and my ultralord mask on," Sheen started, "Then I looked down and saw a whole bunch of mud on me and I distinctly remember the sound of squealing pigs." I stared at him without any though in my brain. He definitely topped the charts of biggest idiots on Earth.

"So… You were chasing pigs, in your sleep, with nothing on except your underwear and your ultralord mask?" I asked just to make sure.

"YUPP!" He replied proudly. "Oh wait that wasn't when I was sleep walking, I meant to say I locked myself in the closet when I was sleep walking. I guess I got my stories mixed up." He laughed and Carl and I stood silent waiting for him to make sense.

"Sheen… Have you ever considered therapy?"

"I hear they have really comfortable chairs," Carl added as he rubbed his back, hinting that my tube was no sufficient enough for them. I just rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll get a new entrance geez," I griped and then I continued working on my machine. Sheen and Carl stood behind me and watched as I worked.

"Jimmy what's going on?" Carl asked. I could hear fear in his voice. I shuddered at his words, hoping that he was only asking out of curiosity and not because he had already gotten information. I stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?" I asked. They moved a little closer.

"You've been acting different lately," Sheen stated, "Only 4 days ago you were fine and now you're hardly talking and you're spending all your spare time in your lab."

"How come you don't hang out with us anymore Jim?" Carl asked. That one hurt. Now I really felt bad, I hadn't even realized I had been neglecting my friends. But I couldn't tell them the truth, it would put their lives in danger. The only reason I told Cindy is because they specifically mentioned her and I had to protect her, plus she's the only one, besides me, with the intelligence to build a machine like this. Ugh this was so stressful.

"I'm sorry guys, I've just been kinda out of it lately," I assured them, "I promise I'll be back to normal soon."

"You say that like you know exactly when you're gonna get back to normal," Sheen said firmly. He wasn't buying it, Carl was though. Carl believes anything.

"Look I've just been a little out of it ok, I promise I'm not gonna stay this way." They just stared at me for a minute but then I saw Sheen smile. He bought it.

"Ok man just try and get back to normal and stop being such an ass," He joked as they left.

"Yeah go screw a squealing pig Sheen," I laughed as he flicked me off. Once they were gone I continued working but as soon as I saw the engraving of Cindy again I freaked out and dropped my screwdriver. "Ugh, Cindy what are you doing to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Cindy**

I couldn't believe how much fun I had today. And with Neutron! That's something that never happens. Even though we were working together to keep the world from being destroyed I was really excited. But you do have to understand that I haven't been out of this house in a very long time, at least not to do anything fun. I'm surprised I got away with going over Jimmy's house today especially since I hadn't even asked for his permission.

When I got home I found my dad passed out on the couch with an empty bottle of Vodka in his hand. I tried Vodka once and I just about threw up and ever since then I've hated alcohol. Then when my dad started drinking it constantly and I saw how much it changed him I really hated alcohol. But I guess that's just how it is. Things happen, people change; it's all just a normal part of life, for me anyway.

I walked straight up to my room and fell backwards onto my bed. All I could think about was the next week. Jimmy had explained his entire plan to me. We were gonna build the machines everyday after school until they were finished and then we were gonna leave in his space car, that we had won from an intergalactic space show, and we would set the first one up and wait 24 hours for it to charge. Then we'd set the second one up and wait another 24 hours for it to charge. So this whole thing was going to take at least a week give or take a few days.

"I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to being with Jimmy," I said to myself as I closed my eyes and smiled. I fell asleep instantly and began to dream…

I looked out into the trees as I felt the wind stroke my skin softly as it wisped by. I could smell lavender carry through the breeze. It was so beautiful! It was so sunny and I was surrounded by trees and flowers everywhere. I walked barefoot in the soft green grass taking in all the beauty and warmth of nature. I could hear the faint sound of a stream nearby so I followed it. I could hear birds singing all around and I started singing with them softly as I neared the stream.

"Young girl don't cry. I'll be right here when your world starts to fall," I sang to myself as I dipped my hand into the cold water. It felt so good rushing through my fingers washing away my pain. I continued singing, "When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream, of a place where nothing's harder than it seems." I stopped, in the water I could see the reflection of someone standing behind me but the water was rushing too fast so I couldn't make out who it was. I stood their nervous, afraid to turn around. That was until I heard his sweet voice.

"Don't stop, I liked it," The mysterious man said. I turned around to see who it was only to find…

"JIMMY!" I said enthusiastically. Then he smiled with his knee-weakening grin and I could feel my entire body start to melt. We just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours until he gently took my hand in his.

"Come here," He said leading me through the woods, " I wanna show you something." I followed him eagerly awaiting his surprise. It wasn't that long before we reached a clearing in the woods and Jimmy covered my eyes.

"Jimmy where are we going?" I asked with a smile on my face. He just laughed softly.

"You'll see beautiful." My heart began to beat faster. Jimmy Neutron just called me beautiful! I'd never felt so nervous and excited in my entire life. What was going on?

"We're here," he said happily and slowly removed his hands from my eyes. I thought I was going to cry.

"Jimmy it's beautiful!" I choked up trying to catch my breath. In front of me was a complete view of the stars and Jimmy had microchipped them to spell out _I Love You Cindy! _I was so amazed, and a little confused considering no more than 30 minutes ago was it sunny outside. I couldn't believe it!

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Cindy," He said softly, looking into my eyes. I felt like I was gonna cry. No one has ever treated me like this before and I've never been this happy in my entire life.

"Jimmy…" I responded, holding back my tears, "Why are you doing this?" He smiled sweetly and lifted his hand up to my face, tucking my hair behind my ear. I could feel his warm skin rest against mine and my heart began to beat faster with every second.

"I love you Cindy," I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Jimmy loves me? I couldn't help it, he was so sweet and so sexy I had to kiss him. He slowly brought his hands down to my waist and gripped onto my hips, and I looped my arms around his neck. I ran my hand through his hair and he slowly closed his eyes. I leaned in for the kiss as he did the same. I had never felt so excited about kissing someone in my life! We got closer and closer and then…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU STUPID CUNT!" My dad was screaming at the top of his lungs and grabbed my ankles pulling me off my bed and onto the floor! "You're supposed to be cleaning up the fucking house and I find you sleeping in your fucking cum stained bed?" He kicked me in my side as hard as he could! It felt like a thousand knives being stabbed into my stomach.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I cried! Tears were running down my face like a waterfall. I began coughing up blood as he continued to beat the shit out of me. I tried to crawl away but I couldn't, he was too strong. He pulled me up by my hair and slammed me into the wall as hard as he could!

"Sorry isn't good enough! You're not good enough!" He shrieked as he punched me in the face! I screamed at the top of my lungs for him to stop and I struggled as hard as I could to break free of his grip but it only made him angrier. "You're nothing but a God damn slut just like your whore of a mother!" He threw me across the room and into my dresser! It hit my back and I fell straight to the ground.

"Please stop! I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry!" I begged as I backed up into a corner, but I was sobbing so badly he couldn't even understand what I was saying. He kept beating the shit out of me, and screaming at me until I was covered in blood and tears, then he left the room slamming the door behind him.

I lay there on the floor screaming at the top of my lungs. "I HATE YOU!" I shrieked, "I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL! BASTARD! I HAVE NO DAD!" I continued screaming and crying until my body couldn't take it anymore.

I passed out a few minutes after and woke up at about three o'clock in the morning. I moaned in pain as I slowly got up off the floor and headed towards the shower. I felt the blood run off my skin and saw it run down the drain. When I got out I dried myself off and looked in the mirror. There were bruises and cuts everywhere. _Why? Why does he do this to me? What did I do wrong? _I thought to myself. I began crying so hard I couldn't breathe and I fell to the floor. "Why?" I said to myself bawling, "Why?" After about 10 minutes of crying I finally pulled myself together and slowly got up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the medicine cabinet. I pulled out my syringe off the shelf and injected the medicine into my arm as tears rolled down my face. Then I put it back away and shut the door, with only the mirror in front of me and I saw the bruises and cuts vanish. "Only one more year," I said to myself, "Only one more year."

**Jimmy**

I woke up this morning actually excited to go to school because I knew that once it was over Cindy was going to come over again. I don't know why I was feeling this way but I kinda liked it. I can't help it, when I'm around her I just want to make her laugh and make her smile. She hardly ever smiles anymore. Ever since her mom left 5 years ago she's completely changed. But I don't blame her, that had to have been a really traumatic experience for her. What I don't understand though is that she still has her dad and it's been at least 5 years since that happened so why is she still miserable? I guess she was really close with her mom or something.

After I took my shower and got dressed I went downstairs only to hear my parents screaming at each other which was nothing new. I was just about to leave when something on the kitchen table caught my attention.

"Mom why are you packing a suitcase," I asked curiously. She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes full of tears. She slammed the suitcase shut and started walking towards me. "Mom what's going on?"

"Oh sweetie…" She cried as she ran her hand through my hair. I could see my dad behind her giving her the evilest look I had ever seen. She dropped her suitcase and gave me a huge hug, I could barely breathe. I was starting to get scared. I didn't know what was going on. After a few minutes she finally let me go and looked at me. "I just have to get away for a while ok."

"You're leaving aren't you," I knew exactly what she was doing I'm not an idiot. She nodded and I could feel tears start to build up but I was not about to cry especially not for them. I was so angry I couldn't even talk. I couldn't even look at her. I had to get out of there. No goodbyes or tears, I wasn't going to deal with that. If she wanted to leave then she was going to have to go knowing that I wanted nothing to do with her.

"I-I have to go to school," I managed to choke up and I walked towards the door.

"Jimmy wait…" I slammed the door before she could finish and ran towards the bus so she couldn't catch me. I hated her so much! Fucking bitch! How can she do this to us? Whatever I don't need her I don't need anyone! I hope she does leave and never comes back.

I sat in an empty seat and slammed my head against the window hoping it would knock me out. No such luck. I gritted my teeth as the bus drove off and I practically ripped my skin off as hard as I was digging my nails into my arm. I watched as blood trickled down my skin and onto my seat. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes hoping that it was just a dream even though deep in my heart I knew it wasn't. Then somebody touched my arm and I jumped, startled. I looked up with my eyes full of tears that refused to fall only to see Cindy sitting next to me. She looked worried and she wiped the blood off of my arm with a tissue.

"What do you want Vortex?" I growled trying to get her away. I really did not want to talk to her right now because I didn't want to feel anymore emotions than I was already feeling. She narrowed her eyebrows and locked her eyes on me. It was kind of frightening actually.

"Jimmy I know what happened," She choked up, "and I want to help you."

"How in the world could you possibly know what happened?" I sat up and stared down at her. There is no way she could know what had happened. She started to angrier.

"Because that's exactly how I reacted when my mom left me. And you even told me your parents hated each other." Apparently she could know. I just stared at her not really knowing why and the next thing I knew I was laying on her shoulder as she stroked my hair and kept kissing me on my head. "Jimmy…," she started and I looked up at her slowly lifting my head off her shoulders and sitting up. She just looked at me like she was trying to say something but couldn't.

"What?" I asked softly. She just let out a sigh and looked down.

"I'll just talk to you after school," She said sadly and the bus came to a stop. I tried to grab her to make her stay but she had already gotten up and left. I forgot we had to work on the machines after school. Ugh! I really did not want to work on them… but I did want to see Cindy.

It was 2:45 and I was almost home. That had to be the shortest day of school I'd ever been through. I didn't do any of my work, I slept in almost all my classes, I didn't eat anything. I just couldn't, and I didn't care. I had too much stuff on my mind to even try and work. It was weird though. I have 6th and 7th period with Cindy and I have lunch with her but I hadn't seen her at all since that morning. Maybe she had gone home sick or something, I didn't know. I was going to call her as soon as I got home but once I got into my lab I didn't need to. Cindy was in there working on the machine, one of which was finished now.

"Cindy what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"You gave me the password to get into your lab remember," She didn't even bother to look up at me when she answered. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder gently and she turned her head towards me. "I didn't think you would want to work today so I finished your machine and now I'm finishing up mine." I looked at both of the machines in astonishment.

"What'd you do, ditch school and break into my lab?"

"It's not breaking in when you have permission and yes," She replied, "I left after 1st period." She continued working on the machine and no more than 30 seconds later she tossed her tools aside and smiled. "Finished." She looked up at me and her face glowed with pride. I couldn't believe it.

"How did you finish so quickly?" I asked, still in shock.

"Well God Jimmy I'm not an idiot I know how to read blue prints." She replied giggling and slowly got up brushing off her jeans with her hands. Then she stared at me and I turned my head slowly and stared at her, still amazed.

She laughed at my expression. "Is it that surprising?"

"Yes," I said half laughing. "You are crazy! You ditched an entire day of school to finish these just so I wouldn't have to?" She smiled and nodded. "But why?" Her expression slowly went from happy to sympathetic.

"Jimmy…," She started. She ran her hand through my hair stopping on my neck and I felt chills run down my spine…but I liked it. "I know how hard it is when someone you love leaves you and you have no idea where they're going… or if they're even going to come back." I lowered my eyes to the ground taking in her words, she knew exactly how I was feeling. She took her other hand and grabbed mine, gently pulling my body next to hers. I looked straight in her eyes and I could feel tears forming behind my eyes but I kept it from showing.

"Trust me Jimmy, it may hurt now…but it won't last for long." Now I was confused.

"What are you talking about?…," I said trying not to sound rude but curious, "You're mom left over 5 years ago and you're still depressed." She just looked straight into my eyes.

"Jimmy I have other things I have to deal with in my life," She choked up, "I don't even care about my mom anymore. After a year of no phone calls, no letters or emails or anything… I knew she wasn't coming back. I decided that if she didn't want anything to do with me then I didn't want anything to do with her." I could see her eyes start to water up and I held her tight in my arms as she laid her head on my shoulder. I started rubbing her back and I kissed the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry Cindy," I spoke softly. She pulled away slowly and just smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's fine Jimmy I'm over it now," She placed her hand on my face, "And you will be too and I'm going to be here for you." She said sweetly. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Cindy," I replied softly. We both just smiled at each other. "Well since you've already finished both of the machines what are we gonna do now?" I asked trying to take my mind of my mom. She just smiled at me.

"We could watch a movie," She suggested.

"That sounds great," I replied quietly as I stared into her eyes. Then we went into the lounge room in my lab and she laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her and we watched Napoleon Dynamite. We would make fun of the movie and laugh together and it was so much fun just hanging out with her. After that we watched Mr. Deeds and by the time that movie was over it was already 9:00pm. "Well you should probably be getting home now," I said lending my hand to try and help her up but she refused to take it.

"Uh Jimmy is it ok if I stay for another hour or 2?" She asked frightened.

"Uh yeah I guess, but why?" I asked confused. She just sat there silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cindy**

I couldn't tell Jimmy why I didn't want to go home. I mean I wanted to stay anyways just because I was having so much fun with him but I knew that if I left, my dad was gonna kill me.

"Cindy? You there?" Jimmy asked waving his hand in front of my face. My heart raced as I tried to come up with a lie.

"Uh… I'm just having so much fun and I don't want to leave yet?" I replied making my puppydog face so he would believe me. He smiled and laughed.

"Don't do that Cindy, you make me feel bad," He joked. I smiled and lay my head on his shoulder. He smelled so good and it made me want him so bad. God I must be losing my mind! This is Neutron I'm talking about, the guy who's been my biggest rival only since kindergarten. Why are we suddenly best friends? I don't understand I mean I know we're supposed to work with each other but we haven't fought once at all and I was sure we would've gotten in at least 5 fights by now. It was just too weird, it made me want to start a fight even if it was for no reason at all just to get things back in order. Why am I acting like this? What if I'm in… No, no that couldn't possibly be. I would not allow myself to fall in love with him…Ever! But he's so hot! _No Cindy don't do this remember you're just partners not friends! _I told myself that over and over but it wasn't doing very much good. He was still driving my hormones crazy!

"Jimmy what are we doing?" I asked as I sat up and looked at him. He returned the same confused stare that I was giving him.

"What do you mean?" He asked. His expression became more serious. I was about to say something but I couldn't, I didn't want to make my only chance at safety mad at me.

"Nothing, nevermind," I replied as I looked down at the concrete floor. Jimmy gently placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head up so that we were making eye contact. His deep, ocean blue eyes for some reason always made me crazy. There was just something about them that was so intense and powerful that it made your heart race faster with every second. "It's just we used to hate each other and now-"

"Cindy… I feel the exact same way," He said half smiling. It's like we were in tune with each other's thoughts.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's weird I mean we're supposed to be mortal enemies but it's like we're… we're…"

"Friends?" I finished for him.

"Yeah! Man that sounds weird," He said darting his eyes from side to side. I just laughed and scooted next to him, putting my hand on his. He gripped onto it and looked up at me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Why is it weird that we're friends Jimmy?" I asked now wondering myself why it was so strange. He just looked into my eyes and I could feel passion in his stare. My heart began to beat faster as his stare became more powerful. It was getting harder to breathe.

"I don't know," He said softly and smiled sweetly. I was getting so nervous yet I felt…happy. Then he slowly ran his hand up my arm and up to my shoulder and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I felt like I was in…in…

"Jimmy," I said softly as he started leaning in closer. I shut my eyes and the next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine and I was gripping tightly onto his shoulder. I felt like there were a bunch of butterflies on a sugar rush in my stomach. I had never had a kiss that felt so…passionate. The kiss slowly went from soft and gentle to a hardcore make-out session. He slid his hands down to my thigh and began rubbing it and pushing his body on top of mine. I lifted my legs up and put them on both sides of Jimmy as he pushed his body on mine. I moaned as the passion grew and he began kissing my neck. I had never felt anything so passionate and intense in my entire life. _CINDY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? _Suddenly my senses came back to me just as he started moving towards my breasts.

"Wait, wait," I said shakily as I pushed him off me. I stood up and fixed my shirt and then looked at him. He looked completely shocked. "Uh, I um-uh…" I tried so hard to think of something to say but I just couldn't.

"What's wrong Cindy?" He asked as though he thought nothing was wrong with this situation. I had to catch my breath because it was so intense.

"Jimmy I can't do this," I replied still breathing heavily. He stood up slowly and walked towards me but I backed away. Now he was getting angry, I could see it in his eyes. I started to get frightened. Ever since my dad started hitting me I get scared everytime a man gets mad.

"What's the matter with you Cin…"

"Nothing!" I blurted out nervously, "I-I-I just… I have to get home." I started heading towards the door quickly but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Then he looked at me with his two furious eyes and I could feel fear taking over me.

"Look I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable but you don't have to…" he started and he rose his hand. I immediately covered my face and shouted "Don't hit me!"

He stopped. Everything went silent. I slowly lowered my arms and looked up at him. He looked scared. "You thought I was going to hit you?" He asked frightened. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes and my heart was beating to an extreme and I couldn't take it. He lifted his hand and gently placed it on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and ran out the door.

"Cindy wait!" I heard him yell but it was too late, I had already left. I don't know what it was that made me so scared but I had to get out of there before I embarrassed myself anymore. But where was I gonna go? I couldn't go home and I definitely couldn't go back to Jimmy's lab. If only Libby still lived on this street, then I could just run to her house. I had nowhere to run to. I didn't want to go home so I stayed outside until 1:00 in the morning when I saw my dad's light go out and then I quietly snuck up to my room and went to sleep.

**Jimmy**

Cindy had just left my lab in tears and I don't even know why. What could I have possibly done to freak her out that much? Maybe she didn't like the kiss? But if she didn't why would she have kept going and plus she's the one who kept pulling me on her tighter so it couldn't have been that. And why did she think I was going to hit her? For some reason when she said that it scared me, I just got this feeling like she was really messed up. I don't mean messed up like normal teenager messed up I mean _really_ messed up. Something was going on with her that she wasn't telling me and it worried me. I want to help her but I can't do that if she's just going to run away like that. Now I know how my mom felt when I ran away from her this morning. Good I hope she does feel this bad she at least deserves it!

"Damnit I wasn't even thinking about that till now!" I said to myself angrily. I had gone a whole 6 hours without thinking about her and now it all just hit me. I fell to the ground on my knees and pulled on my hair. I can't believe she left us! What was I going to do now? I couldn't depend on dad for anything, he was so lazy. He hasn't even had a job in like 5 years and he isn't planning on getting one anytime soon. "Oh shit!" My heart just stopped. How were we going to pay for the house? Mom was our only income! No, no this can't be happening, IT CAN'T! I was freaking out and I didn't know what I was going to do. I could get a part time job but that wouldn't be enough to pay our bills. "FUCK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs! I grabbed anything that was near me and I just started throwing everything across the room and breaking all kinds of shit! I was so pissed off! I could hardly breathe, I was so mad! Then suddenly I fell on the ground and started shouting at the top of my lungs, "FUCK YOU MOM! I HATE YOU!" I was trying so hard to keep myself from crying. I tried so hard that it hurt my lungs to not let it out but I was not going to cry one tear, not for her. She wasn't worth it, she didn't deserve to be cried over! That bitch deserves to be hit by a bus and have her remains spread across the road! I was so scared! There was no way we were going to be able to pay for the house. Pretty soon the electricity, the water, everything was going to be turned off and then the house was going to be taken away. I couldn't handle it! I took my sleep spray and sprayed myself with it to knock myself out until tomorrow morning because it was the only way to get my mind off of that stupid bitch!

I started to feel light headed and then…

"Time to wake up Jimmy," VOX said. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw my surroundings. I had forgotten that I had slept in the lab that night and I was scared for about a second because I didn't realize where I was. I laid there on the floor just staring, not at anything in particular but just staring. I felt so drained of any energy I had. I didn't want to move. That's the last time I use sleep spray to get me to sleep.

I slowly managed to get up off the floor and stand up straight. Not that it did much good considering I fell right back down on the couch. All I wanted to do was just sleep. I was unbelievably tired, but I knew that I had to go to school. Shit, how was I gonna be able to face Cindy today? It was going to be very awkward. Even though last night ended badly, I had a lot of fun with Cindy. And that kiss, damn, she was the best kisser in the whole God damn world. I was so hard and I just wanted to be inside her. Infact I probably would have if she hadn't left and if she was ok with it. I don't know what came over me. I just became so seduced by her and my manly instincts wouldn't let me hold myself back. That's what scares me though is I don't want to do that with her I mean I do but I don't. It doesn't really even make sense to me. It's like I hate her…but I love her. She means the most and the least to me at the same time and I can't figure out why. But oh my God she's beautiful and such a great person.

It was now 6:20am. The bus was going to be here any second! I brushed my hair real quick and grabbed my bag and ran out the door. But when I did I felt this sudden overwhelming feeling of sadness overcome me. This is the first time I've ever left the house without hearing my parents screaming at each other.

I started to slow down as the bus came closer just thinking about how different things were going to be now, when I saw Cindy standing on the other side of the street. When she saw me she immediately looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with me. I stopped, wondering if I should go over there like I always do or if I should stay where I was until the bus showed up. She looked so sad, I couldn't resist. I had to go over there and comfort her.

"Hey Cindy," I called for her trying to act like nothing was wrong. She looked up, confused. I guess she thought I would be mad at her or something, which I was kinda, but I didn't want to show it. Plus it would be even more awkward if we didn't say anything to each other than if we did.

"Hey Jimmy," She replied quietly, trying hard to smile. Once I got over there I set my stuff down and gave her a hug. She looked startled for a second but then she returned the favor. "Wow, what's this all about?" She asked. I pulled away and kissed her on her forehead.

"Can we just forget about last night?" I asked hoping she would agree with me. She just smiled.

"Ok" she said laughing shortly. I looked into her eyes and she looked happy for a split second, but when you look really hard you can see that deep down it's like she's not even there. Like she's dead inside. It makes me depressed to know that she's depressed.

"Cindy," I started, "Why did you think I was going to hit you last night?" I asked completely disregarding the fact that I wanted to forget about it. Her expression quickly went from happy to mad.

"I thought you said you wanted to forget about last night?" She snapped.

"I do but I just want to know why you did that," I replied. I really wanted to understand what was going on in her mind. She gave me an evil look and whenever she does that I usually give her the same look back but this time I held my anger in because I wanted her to answer me. Suddenly the bus pulled up and she stepped up right in front of me.

"Oh look the bus is here, I guess you'll never know asshole," she said angrily, "You don't fucking know me so don't ask me fucking questions like that stupid jackass," and rolled her eyes then walked onto the bus. Now I was starting to get mad! She was way overreacting and for some reason she hit a nerve that just pissed me off to an extreme and suddenly we became the exact same Jimmy and Cindy we used to be.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were gonna change," I said and she immediately stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me," She scoffed. I started walking up on the bus and got right in her face.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch. The Yolkians can massacre you for all I care. I'll do this all by myself, I don't need any help from a fucking cunt like you." She looked hurt by what I said but I didn't care. She wasn't going to change no matter what so there was no point in trying. I walked right past her and sat down in an empty seat and then she turned around and sat next to Libby and I felt so bad because when I saw her face I saw a tear run down it. _Why do you have to be such an asshole Jimmy?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cindy **

This morning didn't go so well and like always it was all Jimmy's fault! He said he didn't want to talk about last night and then started talking about it and he asked the wrong question. He asked why I thought he was gonna hit me last night and for some reason it pissed me off. As you probably know by now, the littlest things piss me off. I can't help it, my dad made me like this. All those years of constant yelling and screaming over stupid shit tend to rub off on you if you're around it long enough. But anyways, what was I supposed to say 'My dad beats the shit out of me Everynight so I can't trust anyone anymore'? I don't think so! And the fact that he called me a "fucking cunt", the exact same thing my dad reminds me that I am every single day, made me hate him just as much as I hate my dad. As soon as he said that it was like I was hearing my father's voice and it scared me. I couldn't help but cry. Now what was I going to do? I was looking forward to helping him and going into space with him and now I blew it. He wouldn't care if the Yolkians chopped off my head and served it as their main coarse. I'm such an idiot. But he's an asshole! But I'm so stupid. But he's a jerk! Ugh, I feel like my mind's being torn in two! What am I going to do?

It was 10 minutes until lunch. Great, now I have to see Neutron which will either make me extremely mad or extremely depressed or a combination of the two. Either way I was not looking forward to it.

It was now lunch and I couldn't be more excited! Not. The last thing I wanted to do right now was see or hear that idiot. Ugh, I can't believe I made out with him. He's such an asshole! If I never talk to him again it'll be too soon.

"Cindy, can I talk to you?" I heard a voice behind me ask. It was Jimmy. I guess I spoke too soon. I just crossed my arms and gave him the angriest look I could manage to form at that moment.

"Why would you want to talk to a cunt like me huh?" I replied viciously. He just looked down at his shoes and I could see his face reek of guilt. This made me smile. He should feel guilty! He had no right to call me that.

"Cindy…" he started as he looked up into my eyes, "I didn't mean what I said… I mean come on my mom just fucking abandoned us it's not like I'm gonna be the nicest person you'll ever meet. I'm going through a lot right now and I know that doesn't mean I should've said what I said and I'm really sorry so can you please forgive me?" He asked as he stared at me with his puppy dog eyes. I wanted so badly just to scream at him and tell him to suck it up and that he doesn't know what real pain is! But I couldn't do that without exposing my secret so I had to use every ounce of restraint that I had to keep my mouth shut. Even though I hated him at the moment I could at least pretend like I forgave him so he'll still let me help him, but things were not going to be the same.

"You really hurt my feelings Jimmy!" I started.

"Cindy I'm-"

"But…" I interrupted him, "I can understand why you would be so angry and I forgive you." This may sound like a bitch move that the only reason I'm forgiving him is because I want to escape my father but it's not like I don't feel bad about it. There's still a small part of me I guess that really does forgive him and does want to remain friends with him but that is a very small part.

"Thank you so much Cindy," He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around me and kept kissing me on the cheek every 2 seconds, "I promise I won't act like that again." Great now he's making me feel like an asshole!

I lay my head on his shoulder and rubbed his back as he continued to hold onto me. I wanted to cry, he was being so sweet to me and I felt like I was using him. But then again he never, ever should have said that to me. He made me lose any trust I had in him and it only took one word to do it. But unlike my dad he felt bad about it and apologized and I know my dad would never do that. Just knowing that made me feel 10x better and I felt like crying just because I haven't felt like anyone cared about me in so long.

"Jimmy…" I said softly trying not to cry, "You have no idea how happy you've just made me." He slowly pulled away from me but held gently onto my hands and stared into my eyes. He smiled, then I smiled and we both just kind of stood there staring at each other for no reason at all. Our relationship was so strange! No less than 5 minutes ago I hated his guts and now I felt like he was the greatest guy in the world. My emotions are so mixed up right now and I don't know how to control them.

"How would you like to leave tomorrow night?" he asked, smiling his heart-melting smile.

"Tomorrow night?" I questioned. He nodded his head. I had to pack my stuff and everything if we were going to be in space for the weekend. How would I be able to do that with my dad home? I didn't even think about that, there's no way I'll be able to get away with it. If he see's me packing bags he'll automatically assume that I'm trying to runaway, which I basically am for the weekend, and I'll get beat twice as bad. Maybe if I do it really really early in the morning like at 2:00am or something I can sneak my stuff over to Jimmy's house and then go to school and come back to Jimmy's house until we leave. That can work.

"Are you gonna answer?" Jimmy asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh…yeah, yeah let's leave tomorrow night," I replied and Jimmy smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Just one thing though." He pulled back a little but still held onto me.

"What?" He asked. I paused for a moment hoping he wouldn't think what I was about to ask him was weird.

"Can I…drop my stuff off in your lab at around maybe 3 or 4 o'clock?" He smiled and was about to say 'of course' until I finished, "in the morning?" He gave me this funny look like I was insane or something but I can understand that. It was a stupid question I shouldn't have asked. I'm gonna end up exposing myself if I don't stop saying things like that. "Nevermind I'll just bring it over before we leave," I said and started walking off but Jimmy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Cindy…can we talk?" He asked with this look of concern on his face. I knew he suspected something. I couldn't tell him though, no matter how much I wanted to I just couldn't.

"Well, can we talk at another time I'm kind of hungry," I replied shakily. I studied his eyes to see if he believed me. He didn't, I knew he didn't. But hey playing dumb never failed, I'll just act like I think he believes me and leave the situation alone for right now.

"Sure…Well I'll see you later," He said in a disappointed tone, "You are coming over after school right?" I was confused.

"But both the machines are finished," I pointed out. He just smiled at me.

"I know, I just wanna…hang out," He choked up as if those words were of some other language to him. As weird as this whole thing was, I actually felt happy by his suggestion. "Sure," I replied, "I'll be there."

**Jimmy**

It was 2:45pm and I was so happy to be home. Ironic I know! But I was so excited about seeing Cindy. I don't know what it is that's making me feel this way but it's like every day I start to care less and less about the fact that we're not supposed to like each other and more about the fact that I want to be with her. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even my ex-girlfriends. At the same time though, whenever I start thinking that maybe we should be together this little voice in my head says "STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT! YOU HATE HER! SHE'S A BITCH!" and even though it's not true, somehow it convinces me that she is. I don't know how I feel anymore. When I'm at home I feel angry. When I'm at school I feel sad. When I'm around my friends I feel happy and when I'm around Cindy I feel… in love. _No Jimmy! You don't! You don't love her! _That voice reminded me. It's right though. I can't possibly love her! Could I?

"Jimmy!" My dad's raspy voice snapped me back to reality. "Come down for a minute I need to talk to you." I wonder what he could possibly want. We hardly ever talk anymore and when we do it's usually about how much we can't stand mom. Now that she's not here anymore, what can we talk about?

I walked down the stairs to find my dad sitting on the couch in his white T-shirt and plaid pajama pants with a remote and a bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap. He looked, and smelled, like he hadn't showered in days. It was disgusting. "What'd you want?" I asked uninterestedly. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and that's when I noticed an empty gallon of Vodka next to him. He's been drinking. He never drinks. This was weird.

"Your mother…left you… a message." He said pausing in between his words. He was definitely drunk.

"What? Where?" I asked. He pointed to the answering machine on the table next to the door. I didn't move. I was too afraid to hear what was on it. I really didn't want to listen to it because I knew that if I did something bad was gonna happen.

I slowly moved towards it and stared at the blinking red light displaying 1 new message. I just stood there for a minute staring at it. Then I slowly lifted my hand and pressed the play button.

"You have one unheard message," The robotic voice started, "First unheard message: … Jimmy, it's me," Just hearing her voice made me want to throw it across the room and watch it burst into a hundred tiny pieces. I could feel my muscles start to tighten and my blood turning hot, "I'm really sorry this happened baby. I love you so much you know that. But for once I need to do something to make me happy. I can't be there for you forever. Everything's going to be fine. I'll write you everyday. I love you so…" I hit delete before the message could finish. I didn't want to hear another word come out of that bitch's mouth._ I can't be there for you forever. _Her words kept repeating themselves in my head. She's my mom she's supposed to be there for me until the day she dies. God, how can she be so dumb? Apparently she doesn't know how to be a good mom! Well that's just fine I don't need her anyways.

"She wanted you…to…uh…call her back, yeah that's it," My dad mumbled. I just stared at him like he was crazy. What the hell is going on with this family? First mom leaves, now dad's drinking and talking like he has no brain. I'm afraid of what's gonna happen next. What am I gonna end up like? I couldn't even think straight, too many things were running through my mind and I still had to wait for Cindy in the lab.

"If mom calls again tell her she can go to hell and that I don't want anything to do with her," I barked at my dad and I opened the door.

"Ok Jamie…Jenny…Johnny," He said trying to remember my name.

"Jimmy." I reminded him and rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah that's it." He replied and I headed out the door and towards the lab.

Once I got inside the first thing I did was fall over onto the couch and close my eyes. I just wanted to clear my mind of everything. Of my mom, my dad, school, the Yolkians. Everything but Cindy, she's the only thing I wanted to think about right now. She's the only person making me happy right now. That reminds me where is she? She should've been here 40 minutes ago. I got up to go over to her house but as soon as I did, Cindy started knocking on my door. Finally! I opened the door to let her in and when she walked inside I got scared. She was limping really badly and she looked like someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" I asked as I picked her up and carried her to the couch. She sat down and I kneeled down on my knees in front of her, staring up at her and rubbing her knees.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sounded like she was about to pass out, "I had to stop by home to put my stuff away and I accidentally hit my knee on the corner of my dresser is all." Her story sounded like a lie. She can fool everybody when she lies, everybody except for me. I'm really the only person who can tell when she's lying. I think it might have something to do with that time when we were ten and dumped our minds together. My theory is that somehow our memories got mixed up or some were deleted and that caused us to have a sort of connection with each other. She can always tell when I'm lying just like I can always tell when she is and nobody else can. I didn't want to say I didn't believe her though. That would only start an argument and she didn't look like she had the strength to even speak hardly. I just stared at her. In her eyes I could see sadness. Something was really wrong with her. It was at that moment that I decided that I wasn't going to wait another day. We were going to leave tonight.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her again hoping she might open up a little bit more. Unfortunately she only nodded. I gave her a fake smile and continued to rub her legs. She just looked at me like she was going to cry. I frowned and I became filled with sadness. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I slowly rose up off my knees and sat next to her putting my left arm around her waist and she lay her head on my shoulder and grabbed my other shoulder with her right hand. I just held her like this for what seemed like hours and I kissed her on the head. She didn't seem to mind so I didn't stop. Then I took my other hand and lifted up her chin so that she was looking into my eyes. I smiled as I tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Cindy…" I started, "Let's leave tonight." She sat straight up and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jimmy we have school tomorrow we can't just leave, besides I haven't even packed yet." She looked like she was about ready to have a panic attack.

"You skipped an entire day of school the other day so why would this be any different? And you can go home and pack right now, I'll go with you if you want-"

"No, no it's ok I can go by myself," She interrupted. "I'll be back in a little bit." She looked scared.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked again, worriedly.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I-I'll be back in a little bit." She said again and took off out the door. I couldn't help but be curious so I turned the outside monitor so it was facing Cindy's house and watched her. First she looked into a window at the bottom of the house, I guess her dad's room, and sighed like she was relieved. Then she went inside and shut the door slowly. From then on I couldn't see anything that was going on. Then about 20 minutes later I saw her tossing her bags out of her window from the second floor and then I saw her climb out of her window and jump down onto the ground. I freaked out when I saw her land because she fell on her back. But she just got right back up, brushed the dirt off, grabbed her bags and headed back over to my lab. Then I heard her knocking loudly on the door and when she came in she looked like she was out of breath.

"Your dad does know you're leaving right?" I asked knowing the answer. I just wanted to see if she'd tell me the truth or not. She just paused for a second and then answered "yes" quickly and walked right past me. I knew she was lying but I wasn't going to give her any crap about it. The last thing we need to do right now is fight because we're going to be stuck with each other for the next 3 days at least.

I shut the door and I turned around to see her flipping back her hair to fix it. She looked amazingly beautiful and I felt like I was 10 feet off the ground. I could tell this was going to be a very interesting weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cindy**

I got home today and dropped my stuff off at my house looking forward to going over Jimmy's house. Everything was fine at first. My dad was passed out on the couch so I knew I was ok. Then I went to walk out the door and he woke up. He ran over to me and pulled me by my arm and screamed, "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU WHORE!" I couldn't breathe! I was so scared and I was crying so hard I was out of breath and I couldn't answer him. So he punched me in my stomach and I fell to the floor coughing up blood. I attempted to get up but he kicked my knee as hard as he could nearly breaking it and said, "Try leaving now cunt!" and spit on me. Then he walked away. I stood up when I knew the coast was clear and tears were streaming down my face. I quietly limped into the kitchen then cleaned off his spit with a paper towel and washed the blood off my mouth. This is what I have to live with every single day. Had this happened to anyone else, they'd be in the hospital. But my body can take it. I'm used to it by now.

After that I left to Jimmy's house. He knew something was wrong and I was just so drained of any emotion by that point that I just didn't care to hide my pain. Then he decided it would be a good idea to leave tonight and I just got scared out of my mind! I was so afraid of going back to my house. But I knew whether I packed today or tomorrow I'd have to deal with my dad so at least this way I could get it over with faster.

I left and went back to my house but before I went inside I looked into my dad's room to make sure he wasn't awake. Thank God he wasn't! I slowly opened the door so I wouldn't wake him up and I went up to my room. I rushed myself as I went through my dresser to lessen the possibility of my dad waking up before I left. I threw tons of clothes into my bags and I made sure to get all my make-up and my hair dryer and just all that crap and the one thing I made sure to bring was my medicine. I would have to be very discrete about it though because if Jimmy caught me shooting stuff into my arm he'd automatically think it was drugs and I don't want him thinking I'm some kind of addict or something and the worst part is I wouldn't even be able to tell him what it really was if he did catch me. Hopefully he's modified the ship so that there's more than one room like he's been procrastinating to do so I can do it in there.

After I had everything packed I tossed it all out the window and then jumped out with it because I knew I'd be fine and there is no way I'm gonna take the chance of waking up my dad.

Finally I got over to Jimmy's house and now we're putting everything on the ship. Thankfully he put in a bathroom and another room with a couch and TV and food and everything else in the ship and in the main room he had two twin beds for us to sleep in. It was like a house on a space ship, which was really cool. At least we wouldn't be bored the entire time.

"I think we're ready to go," Jimmy said after he finished putting in the radar to detect if the Yolkians were anywhere near us. I just smiled and nodded and he shut the doors. "It's gonna be fast so hold on." He said before leaving.

"It's not like it's the first time I've ever been in a space ship with you Jimmy," I replied. He just smiled and then pressed the take off button and we went flying! It was so fast I felt like my skin was gonna fly off my body. No more than 1 minute later we were right outside of the Earth's atmosphere looking down at our green and blue planet. That's how fast it was! My hair looked like it had gotten in a fight with a hairdryer and lost. Jimmy just laughed at me.

"Told you it was gonna be fast," He laughed. I just stared at him angrily but I wasn't being serious. I fixed my hair and walked over to the huge windshield and stared down at the Earth. The only thing I could think was _Thank god I'm thousands of miles away from him! _I smiled as I thought about that. Jimmy came up beside me and looked at me. "What are you smiling about?" He asked smiling! He's so dumb.

"I'm just thinking now that we're alone we can fuck each other as much as we want!" I said seductively and his eyes widened and he straightened up.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"No," I replied, "I just wanted to see your face when I said that." He playfully hit my arm.

"Damnit I thought you were serious!"

"Yeah right like I'd really lose my virginity on a spaceship. That'd be an interesting story to tell my kids," I replied and went into the TV room and sat down on the couch. Jimmy followed in after me but he stopped at the door. He had a curious look on his face.

"You're a virgin?" he asked as if that was some huge surprise, which made me angry.

"Yeah why?" I barked as I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"No reason I just thought you weren't," He looked at me and he could tell I was getting furious so he tried to save himself, "Not saying that I thought you were a whore or anything I just didn't think it would be hard for someone like you to get somebody." He walked over to the couch as he spoke and sat down next to me turning on the TV, which I still cannot figure out how the hell he got it to work out of Earths atmosphere.

"It's not that I can't get anybody you know some people actually have standards and principals. I don't want to do it with just anybody… I want it to be special and mean something." He just looked at me and smiled.

"You're the only girl I know that's still a virgin." What's he trying to do make me feel like an outcast? I was about to say something but he started talking again, "I like that. I think there should be more people like that." He does a pretty good job of saving himself when he says something stupid. Now I'm starting to wonder if he's a virgin because I always thought he was but now it's sounding like I might be wrong.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked staring deep into his eyes. He frowned and looked down at the ground before responding. This told me everything.

"No" He answered disappointedly. For some reason it hurt my feelings when he said that and I don't know why.

"Oh" I replied.

"It was only once," He started as he looked up into my eyes, "And I was extremely drunk." Oh my God I didn't know that he drinks! This made me scared.

"You drink?" I asked nervously.

"Every now and then when I want to take my mind off things." He said as if there was nothing wrong with it. "I have some vodka in the freezer if you want some." He said pointing at the refrigerator.

"I don't drink Jimmy," I replied shakily, "Too many bad experience with drunk people." He moved closer and he looked worried.

"Like what?" He asked as he put his arm on my back and started rubbing it.

"Nothing, you don't wanna hear about it."

"Yeah I do," He said even more curiously.

"Ok let me rephrase that, I don't want you to hear about it." I snapped back.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was that bad," He said kind of irritatedly like he has the right to know or something.

"It's not that it's just it's none of your business," I barked. He could tell I was starting to get mad and I guess he really did not want any shit to start so he wrapped his arms around me and stopped me from getting up.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't be mad at me," This was so unlike Jimmy. I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm not mad at you Jimmy you can calm down." Then he slowly let go of me and laughed nervously like he was embarrassed or something.

"Sorry I'm just really trying to avoid making you mad this weekend."

"It's fine Jimmy." Then we just stared at each other in awkward silence and until I finally spoke. "So… who'd you do it with?" He got that same disappointed look on his face as before.

"I don't even know and I feel like an asshole about it," He replied. Wow I was definitely not expecting that, I never thought Jimmy was like that. "I don't even really like to count it I mean I can't even hardly remember doing it. The only reason I know I did is because Sheen told me I did." I got a little disturbed.

"How did Sheen know?" Then Jimmy laughed.

"Because he's an idiot and he walked in on us." I could just picture the look on Sheen's face and I started laughing. Then when we stopped Jimmy looked straight into my eyes and grabbed my hand.

"You don't think any less of me do you?" He asked softly. Awww he's so adorable!

"Of course not Jimmy. People do stupid stuff when they're drunk that's why I don't drink." He gave me a hug and thanked me. It made me feel so much better that he cared what I thought about him. My dad doesn't give a shit what I think about him so this was a very new kind of feeling.

**Jimmy**

As soon as Cindy and me got into space all we've been doing is talking to each other. It was great because I actually felt like I could open up to her and talk to her about stuff. I felt horrible when I told her I wasn't a virgin because I didn't want her to think badly of me. Thankfully she understood. I really don't like thinking that I'm not a virgin just because it was such a bad experience. But we kept on talking to each other about all kinds of stuff and I started finding out stuff about her that I never knew.

"So you haven't had sex and you don't drink. Have you ever done drugs?" I asked. That's one thing I haven't done and so I wanted know if she had. She named off a list.

"Weed, acid, crystal meth, you name it I've most likely done it." I was shocked! Sex and drinking are two things that wouldn't surprise me to hear about her but all this stuff? It was just weird to think about.

"So you won't drink but you'll do acid and crystal meth? Those fuck you up way more than alcohol."

"Well I've never had a bad experience with drugs so I tried them. It's not like I'm addicted or anything I mean the only one I do now is weed because I know I can control myself with that." I was still shocked. "In fact I have 3 joints in my bag if you're interested?"

"I don't know I mean I'm not against it I just have no desire to try it. If you smoke one I'll most likely smoke one with you I just don't wanna do it by myself." She smiled so I smiled back at her.

"How did we end up talking about all this stuff?" She asked laughing. I just looked at her and felt my heart race as she giggled. She was so beautiful and I loved seeing her happy. I wanted to kiss her so bad! But I didn't because I knew she most likely didn't want me too. Or did she? I don't know but I'd rather not freak her out right now since we're going to be stuck together. She looked at me still smiling and I smiled back at her. I looked deep into her eyes and all I could see was pain. She was happy on the outside but dying on the inside and I frowned.

"Cindy…" I started trying to think of what to say.

"Yeah?"

"…What's going on with you?" I asked nervously hoping I wouldn't have to see the wrath of Cindy this time. Her smile faded and her expression grew scared.

"What do you mean?" She asked already knowing exactly what I meant.

"I mean you always look so sad and I don't know why."

"Well maybe you shouldn't," She said softly but that wasn't good enough for me I wanted to know.

"Is it because of your mom?" Her eyes grew angry and I could see her face get red. _Damnit please don't yell_ I thought!

"I really don't want to talk about it Jimmy!" she said angrily.

"Sorry I'll stop." I said kind of low. She calmed down easily after I said that.

"Thank you." I just looked up at her and she looked at me. I don't even know why we had the TV on I mean we weren't even watching it. "Jimmy, I know I'm being a hypocrite but…why'd your mom leave?" Unlike her I didn't freak out and I actually gave her an answer.

"Her and my dad hated each other and she just finally gave up and left!"

"But I thought your parents loved each other?" I started to tear up thinking about the old times when they did.

"They stopped after the fucking Yolkians attacked and my mom freaked out on us and started driving us both insane. I'm glad she left! At least now I don't have to hear her and my dad scream at each other all the time." Cindy moved closer to me and put her hand on my leg and started moving it around. This was definitely making it hard not to kiss her!

"Have you heard from her since?" She asked still rubbing my legs. I tried to take my mind off of her hand so I wouldn't get an erection and would actually be able to answer her before all the blood left my brain.

"Yeah she left a message today and said she couldn't be there for me forever…" I started and Cindy scoffed because she knew exactly what I was talking about, "Exactly! Then she said she would write me everyday."

"She won't!" Cindy said. I just looked at her like she shouldn't have said that. She realized that I guess because she tried to save herself. "Not trying to make you feel bad or anything it's just… my mom never wrote me when she said she would and she wasn't too different from your mom. Face it Jimmy, our mom's are whores!"

"Yeah I just wish it hadn't happened like this you know," She nodded, "Now my dad's starting to drink and…" Cindy shot up straight and had this look of fear on her face.

"Oh my God!" She said shocked. I was so confused.

"What?" I asked in confusion. She shook her head and looked at me like she had been daydreaming and caught by the teacher or something.

"Uh nothing… it's just I never thought of your dad to be the type of person to drink is all," She lied. Ok something is definitely wrong with her! She flips out for no reason at all all the time!

"Riiight," I replied confused.

"Um Jimmy I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be back in a little bit." She shot up off the couch and grabbed some stuff out of her bag and went into the bathroom. While she took her shower I watched TV and all I could do was think about her in the shower. I guess you can figure out what I did next while she couldn't catch me.


End file.
